You're My Double Take
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: This is an Austin & Ally story. What happens when Austin finds a song in Ally's song book and decides to sing it to another girl? A song that Ally wrote for him, I might add.
1. Chapter 1

So I watched this show and it reminded me of old school Disney so I had to write a story about it.

The lyrics are from the song **'Baby Blue Eyes**' by **A Rocket To The Moon**. I love this song and it fit so... yeah.

* * *

><p><span>Ally's Point of View:<span>

I was sitting on a stool in Sonic Boom trying to write a song for Austin. He and Dez were up in the music room and I kept hearing random noises coming from up there but I was too scared to go see what they were. I figured they could handle it, at least I hoped they could.

"Hey there, I got a new job," Trish said, walking into the store with an ice cream cone on her headband this time.

"Working at Sammie Sweet-Tooth's Sweet Shoppe now?" I asked, taping the end of my pencil against the counter. "How many jobs is that this week, six or seven?"

"This is the eighth. What can I saw, I have a certain talent," she said, hopping up onto the counter and licking at the cone she was holding.

"There's no eating in the store, you know that. Go throw that out," I said, looking back down at the lyrics sitting in front of me. When she didn't get up I said, "Or you can just keep eating it, that's cool too."

"So how's my song coming along, my music guru?" Austin said throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Does it have that amazing Ally Dawson touch yet?"

I tried to ignore the butterflies that exploded in my stomach at his touch and hearing him say I was amazing didn't do anything to soothe them. Why did he have to be so perfect? He had no clue how much I really cared about him, no one did I haven't even told Trish yet. I mean if he found out it would ruin everything that we have working for us right now.

"Ally, did you hear what I said? You seem pretty out of it," Austin said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I rubbed my neck and said, "Oh yeah, I'm fantastic. Totally cool, amazing Ally I am. Yep, no problems here."

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't ask any questions. I guess he was used to the usual Ally freak out, I mean we'd been working together for about six months now. I mean I was even used to Dez's insanity and that's saying a lot. That boy has some serious problems.

"Well we're going to the surf shop to check out the new chick that works behind the counter. She's smokin'," Dez said, taking Austin's arm and pulling him out of the shop.

Once the door closed Trish pounced. "Since when do you have a crush on Austin? I'm your best friend; I think I should know about these things."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at my book. She must have looked at my lyrics; I mean they weren't exactly secretive.

_Baby. Baby blue eyes,_

_Stay with me by my side,_

_'Till the morning,_

_Through the night,_

_Oh baby, stand there holding my sides,_

_Close your baby blue eyes,_

_Every moment feels right,_

_And I may look like a fool,_

_But I'm the only one dancin' with you_

Yep, they lyrics were totally about Austin. I mean there was a reason these lyrics were in my book and not out for Austin to read. I had a ton of unfinished songs in there that he'd walked in on me writing and I had to stop.

"This sounds really good. You should finish it and sing it to Austin, tell him how you feel," Trish said, taking the book from off the counter.

"Trish, you really need to give that back to me. Nobody needs to see those lyrics," I said, chasing her around the store.

Suddenly I ran into someone and we booth hit the ground. I looked up and saw that I was lying on top of Austin. I tried to move but the toe of my boot got caught and I fell right back down on him. When he tried to get up I accidentally knocked his hand out from under him.

"Okay, so there has to be an easier way to do this," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You're going to stay still and I'm going to get up with you in my arms. Can you handle that?"

I nodded and tried my best to stay still. He put his hands by his hips and pushed up to where he was sitting and I was straddling his lap. Then he took my hands in his and jumped up to his feet. I saw Trish smiling over at us with a camera in her hand. When she caught sight of me I saw her run again, faster this time though. She must have gotten a really good picture.

"I gotta go. Thanks for helping me up though," I shouted and ran after her.

Austin's Point of View:

I watched Ally run after Trish and couldn't help but smile, that girl was completely crazy. I saw Dez looking through a book and when I thought about it I realized it was Ally's song book. I ran over to him at top speed and plucked the book out of his hands.

"You know Ally hates it when we touch her book," I said, closing it and laying it back on the counter. "Imagine what she'd do if she found out you read it."

"So you don't want to see these insanely great lyrics? Okay then, I'll just be going," Dez said, turning to walk out of the store.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to me. "Let me see them, please. Thank you."

They were amazing lyrics and I knew exactly who I was going to dedicate them to. There was this girl in my Chemistry class, her name was Noel, and she was so beautiful. I knew that she would love it if I dedicated a song to her, maybe even love me.

I seriously had to thank Ally for this song. I looked around the store for her and saw that she was still chasing Trish around; I guess I would leave her to it.

I turned to Dez, "Dude, I'm going to sing this and dedicate it to Noel. She'll love me after that am I right?"

He smiled at me and said, "She'll be all over you, man. This is a brilliant idea! You have to go thank Ally."

I thought about it and said, "I'm thinking about performing it at the store here, having another concert. That way it'll surprise Ally and I'll invite Noel, it'll be perfect!"

"I'll get to work on the press of it. We won't tell Trish either, it'll be great," Dez said, jumping and going to do whatever it was that he did.

I couldn't wait to sing this song to Noel.

* * *

><p>Yep, looks like drama on the horizon. Review if you want me to keep going :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I got 24 reviews in one night. That's crazy! I love you all sooooo much!

The song is '**Whenever You Need**' by **Jamestown Story**. They're a great band, go check them out.

* * *

><p><span>Ally's Point of View:<span>

When I got he camera from Trish I saw that she had taken pictures of Austin and I when we were on the ground. I was straddling him and he was clutching my arms, yeah it wasn't a very innocent picture. No, it kind of looked like we were about to start doing…inappropriate things.

After I deleted the pictures I looked at Trish. "Are you serious? Why would you think it was a good idea to take pictures of Austin and me in awkward positions?"

She laughed and threw her arm around my shoulder. "Because you're hopelessly in love with him and you need a little push in the sexual direction. If you catch my drift…"

I pushed her arm off and shouted, "Eww! That's so gross. We're fifteen; sex is the last thing on my mind right now. So, yeah, I really don't think that you need to push us in that direction."

She just rolled her eyes and looked behind me. "Hey you guys, what are you doing with Ally's book? You know she hates it when people touch her private and secret thoughts."

I turned around quickly but I only saw Dez in the back corner of the store jumping up and down like an idiot. When I turned back around to face Trish I realized she was gone. She was really good at manipulating situations; if only that was a job, she'd never get fired.

"Why are you spazzing out so much? I mean it's more than usual," a voice said from behind me. "You're insane most of the time though."

"Ahh!" I jumped and turned to face Austin. Gah, I was starting to get dizzy from all this spinning. "Hey there, can you clear your throat or clap your hands the next time you're behind me? You just scared me half to death!"

He gave me a grin and said, "At least you're still half alive. Does that mean that you're a zombie? It would be so cool to have a zombie song writer! I mean all of my songs would be about eat-!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face and said, "Focus in, Austin. What's up with you? You look really excited."

"Oh yeah, do you have my song yet?" he asked, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "I'm doing another concert in the store in a couple of days and I need it."

I nodded and shrugged his arm off. I grabbed my book and his wrist before walking up to my practice room. I shut the door and picked up a guitar, strumming the beat of the song.

He picked up the lyrics and started to sing the lyrics:

I've waited for so long, hoping for a sign

That the timings right for us

I've been here far too long, cause I don't have the guts to say

All the things inside my head

Please give me a chance, cause I'll be there for you

Whenever you need, whenever you need

Just hold on to my hand, and please follow me

Cause I'll be there whenever you need

I have tried to hide, all my thoughts so long

Maybe now ill finally speak

Cause I've been holding on, to the thought that I might say

All the things inside my head

Please give me a chance, cause ill be there for you

Whenever you need, whenever you need

Just hold on to my hand, and please follow me

Cause I'll be there whenever you need

Please give me a chance, cause I'll be there for you

Whenever you need, whenever you need

Just hold on to my hand, and please follow me

Cause I'll be there whenever you need x3

Once the song ended he locked eyes with me but I couldn't read his expression so I instantly backtracked, "You don't have to sing it, I just thought that you should show another side of Austin Moon. Keep your fans on their toes."

He ran over to me and I placed the guitar on the ground before he enveloped in a big hug. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter at this much contact with him, it was a heady feeling. When I tried to breathe it just made it worse because he just filled my nose and overwhelmed my senses.

Soon enough he let go and said, "I'm sorry, I got a little bit excited. This song is perfect for the concert, thank you so much Ally!"

Okay, so maybe I wrote the song about him, it's not like he would figure it out. I mean, it's not as obvious as Baby Blue Eyes or anything.

Austin's Point of View:

That song was going to go perfectly with the other one and Noel was going to love me. I was almost jumping when I walked up to her on the boardwalk. She was standing with a group of her friends and twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She looked perfect.

I took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Hey Noel, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch me perform at Sonic Boom in two days. I mean if you have plans I'll understand, I mean maybe your hair will get dirty or maybe your cat will need a bath- that wouldn't be a good idea, don't do that."

She held up her palm and said, "That would be lovely. As long as I don't have to pay for it, I mean why would I do that when I could go shopping? Total waste of money!"

I nodded and walked back to the store. She was coming to watch me perform these songs for her. I couldn't wait until she fell in love with me; it was going to be completely perfect.

I picked up a broom and started to waltz it around the nearly empty store. "You're a great dancer Noel. What's that, oh yes this is my natural skin color! Thanks for noticing."

"Dude, why are you talking to cleaning supplies?" Dez asked, appearing behind me.

I jumped and threw the broom; I heard it hit a display of cymbals. Then I heard Ally shout for me to clean it up but I just ignored her. I would do it later or not…whatever.

"Guess who got Noel to come to my concert?" I asked.

"Me? Wow that's awesome; I haven't even done anything yet. Man, I'm good. You should pay me for this," Dez said, leaning back against the counter.

"No, stay with me man. I asked Noel if she wanted to come watch me perform and she agreed. Isn't that the coolest thing ever?" I asked.

He nodded and started to hop away. He was seriously one weird dude but he was my best friend.

I needed to go perfect my slow song singing face. I mean, I couldn't look like I had to go poo, could I? No, that would totally turn Noel off.

* * *

><p>Like I even need to tell you guys.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So there's probably some out of character-ness on Ally's part and I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><span>Austin's Point of View:<span>

It was the night of my concert and I was trying to keep myself from throwing up. I tried to focus my attention on something else so I started to fiddle with my hair. I ran my fingers through it and moved it out of my eyes.

Tonight was going to be an insanely good night. I was going to tell Noel how I felt and she was going to fall in love with me. Or at least I hoped that was how tonight was going to work out.

Ally must have picked up on my vibes because she looked at me and said, "You're going to do great. You're crazy talented when you're on stage."

She blushed and I couldn't help but laugh. She just looked so cute; wait no, what am I saying? There wasn't anything between Ally and I; I wanted to be with Noel. Plus there was no way Ally liked me like that.

I walked up to her and flashed a smile. She returned it but Dez chose that moment to walk in and completely ruin our…moment? Is that what we just had or was it something else? No, I needed to focus on my music and Noel waiting on me to sing outside.

"It's time for you to go out there. Are you ready?" Dez asked, handing me a microphone. "I hope the answer's yes because you're going out right now."

I gave him a smile and grabbed the microphone. I jumped up and down a couple times before I ran out to the stage. I saw that Noel was standing directly in front and I silently thanked Dez for getting one thing right tonight.

"I would like to dedicate tonight's concert to a really special girl. She doesn't know I exist but she will after this. Noel, this is for you," I said, sitting on a stool and pulling out a guitar.

I sang Whenever You Need and saw her lock eyes with me. After I was finished I saw her clapping and jumping up and down. I couldn't hold back my smile when I said, "Tonight I'm going to close with this amazing song. My songwriter doesn't know that I'm using it but as soon as I saw it Noel popped into my head so I have to sing it for her."

I gave her a quick smile and she blew a kiss my way, so far so good. I started strumming the beginning of Baby Blue Eyes and lost myself in it. I hoped this would seal the deal with Noel, I mean who wouldn't want this song to be about them?

Ally's Point of View:

I didn't mind that he dedicated my song to Noel, I mean it's not like he knew I wrote it about him. I was talking to Trish when I heard him introducing another song; I hadn't written another song for him to sing tonight.

"Tonight I'm going to close with this amazing song. My songwriter doesn't know that I'm using it but as soon as I saw it Noel popped into my head so I have to sing it to her," Austin said with a small smile.

I listened closely and recognized the cords of Baby Blue Eyes. I felt my heart stop beating in my chest; he was singing our song to Noel. Granted, he didn't know it was our song, but it was. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes but I tried to hold them back. I felt Trish take my hand in hers and when I looked at her I saw that she was horrified.

"That's the song that you wrote about him. And now he's singing it to Noel?" she said, glaring in his direction as if he could see her.

I just tore my hand out of hers and ran out of the store. I ended up in front of the food court on a bench crying my eyes out. He was singing a song that I poured my heart into for him to another girl.

I was crying so hard I felt my chest heaving. Every sob was like a knife to my chest, tearing me open inside. Every breath, every beat of my heart made me hurt even more; I felt like I needed to hold myself together to keep from falling apart.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder from behind me and I jumped. When I turned around I saw Trish and Dez; he had his hands in his pockets and she was giving me a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but cry even harder, I must have been really obvious when I ran off for them to follow me.

"I don't know what's going on but you were crying so I figured I needed to follow you," Dez said with an ignorant smile.

I saw Trish roll her eyes and say, "There are a lot of things that just happened in a little bit of time. I don't know if you could retain all of it."

He ignored her and took my shoulders in his hands. "Whatever it is, I promise it's not worth it. Everyone deserves to smile, even you. Don't waste your time being sad when you can be happy." I loved how he could do that so I smiled and nodded. Once he walked away Trish sat down beside me. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm all ears if you do."

I gave her a teary smile and said, "I don't. I just want to go back to the store and be around my piano. Maybe I can transfer this into a song or two."

"Speaking like a true writer," Trish said, looping her arm in mine. "Plus I don't think it would be good to tell Austin your feelings about him in anger."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for coming after me," I said, pulling her into a hug. "It means a lot to me to have a friend like you."

She pulled me into a hug and said, "We've been friends since grade school, I promised I would always have your back and I will. I don't think forever's over with just yet, best friend."

I wiped the remaining tears from my face and walked back to the store with Trish. When we got there it was empty except for Austin, some blonde chick, and Dez. Judging by the way Austin was standing next to the blonde girl, she was probably Noel.

"I lied to you Trish, I can't handle this right now," I said. "Can I spend the night at your house tonight? I have clothes and stuff there." She nodded and we went to leave the store but Austin's voice stopped us.

"Hey Ally; I want to introduce you to Noel."

* * *

><p>Yep, This is late and I can't promise that the rest of this story will be uploaded on a schedule. But I hope you stay with me through it :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's Point of View:

"Hey Ally; I want to introduce you to Noel," I said, walking over to her and Trish. "This is the girl that I was talking about that works at the surf shop."

Ally nodded stiffly and held out a hand to Noel. "Hi, I'm Ally. I'm the one who writes Austin's songs. It's nice to meet you."

Noel looked bored but shook her hand anyway. I could feel the tension between them and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. This so wasn't going well.

"Well now that you know each other, I hope the awkward moments are over. We're going to go hang out, talk to you guys later," I said, nodding to Dez and walking out the door holding Noel's hand.

We walked down the boardwalk for a while until she started to complain about her feet hurting. "These are six inch Vera Wang heels; they're not made for walking, Austin. Can't we go sit down somewhere or something?"

I nodded and headed over towards the benches. She sighed and sat down before sliding her shoes off and rubbing her feet slightly. I tried my best to not be grossed out but it was hard. Who randomly takes their shoes off in the middle of the boardwalk?

"Why are you looking at me like that? Haven't you ever seen someone rub their feet before? Jesus," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about stuff," I said, looking out at the ocean.

I couldn't seem to get Ally off of my mind. She looked so sad earlier and Dez said she was crying. He said that he didn't know why and I believed him, but I still wondered. Did she get in a fight with someone?

"Austin! Why aren't you paying any attention to me? I'm your date," Noel's annoying voice chimed into my thoughts. Funny, I'd never thought that her voice was annoying before…

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, Noel I don't feel too well. I think I need to walk you home," I said, holding my stomach and clenching my face.

She looked horrified, "That's alright, I'll walk myself home. I'll call you, don't call me; night Austin."

I nodded and waited for her to be out of my sight before I ran back to Sonic Boom. I saw Trish and Ally sitting on the counter and Ally looked like she was crying. I felt a pang in my chest as I pushed the doors open.

When the bell jingled Ally quickly wiped her face and turned away. I didn't think it would be wise to walk up to her so I went over to Dez. He was standing in front of a mirror making stupid faces, yet he jumped when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you about something really important. Let's go up to the practice room," I whispered.

He gave me a serious look and whispered, "Did you go to the illegal turtle races to? Hernando was a bullet, wasn't he? But I bet all my money on Geo. Yeah, I realize that was stupid on my part."

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Dez, you need to focus. Wait, Hernando won? I had all of my money on Julie. Well there goes my ten dollars."

He threw his hands up and said, "I know! I lost like thirty bucks! I think I need to have a discussion with those turtle racers."

I nodded but quickly remembered what I wanted to talk to him about. "Dez, seriously man, I need to talk to you. It's really important and I need your opinion on what I should so."

He nodded and we snuck up to Ally's practice room. I shut the door and took a deep breath before I blurted out, "I think I might like Ally."

Dez widened his eyes and stared at me. I knew this was something that had come out of the blue but I started feeling it a while ago. When it first popped up I just pushed it to the back of my mind but it had fought its way back to the front again.

"How long have you felt this way?" He asked, running over to me and taking my shoulders in his hands. "This is some serious news, my friend."

I nodded my head and flopped down on the piano bench. "I don't know what to do. I was out with Noel and all I could think about was Ally and how she was crying earlier."

Dez gave me a knowing look and said, "I think that you need to decide your feelings for her before you tell her. It would be really bad for you to tell her and have her fall in love with you then decide that you don't love her back." "I know that. I don't think there's any chance that she feels the same way about me though so I why should I even try?" I asked, lowering my head.

"If you don't try you're always going to be asking yourself what-if. Take a chance and dive into the pool, maybe you'll resurface," Dez said with a lazy smile.

"Since when are you wise?" I asked, standing up.

"What are you talking about? The last thing I remember was talking about turtle races," Dez said, looking at the wall behind me.

I raised my eyebrows and continued outside. I saw Ally sitting by herself at the cash register, looking at her lyric book. The way she was twirling her hair around her finger made it slightly harder to breathe.

I walked up to her and asked, "Hey Ally, can I talk to you about something important?"

She looked up at me with her big doe eyes and said, "Yeah sure, what's going on, Austin? Wait, you didn't catch Dez on fire again, did you? I smiled and said, "You do that one time and they never let it go, anyways that only happens on Fridays. It's kind of a hypothetical situation."

She nodded and said, "Okay, what's wrong? You're starting to sweat and you look kind of white."

"Uhm, what would you say if I told you that I knew someone who had feelings for you?" I asked, sitting on the counter next to her.

"I would say it depended on who it was and how much they liked me," she said, closing her book and leaning her elbows on the counter.

"They like you a lot but I don't think that I'm a liberty to say who it is at the moment," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Well I would say that they should try and impress me. Knock me off of my feet," she smiled. "Do little romantic things and lead me to who they are."

"Okay, thanks. I'll make sure I tell him," I said. Then I jumped down and ran out of the store. I knew exactly how to win her over.

* * *

><p>So I'm going to give all of you a heads up, I am not writing on a certain schedule. I have other things going on so these chapters are going to be randomly uploaded. So, yeah sorry if that makes some of you all stop reading.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's Point of View:

So according to Austin someone had a crush on me. I wonder who it was and maybe if it was him. I quickly shot that idea down when I thought about Noel and how into her he had seemed earlier.

"What's up with the frown?" Trish asked, walking in and sitting beside me on the piano bench. "Did Austin do something stupid again?"

"No, he just told me that he knew of someone who had a crush on me. Then he asked how they could impress me," I said, placing my elbow on the piano and jumping when the keys clanged down loudly.

"Did he tell you who it was? Was it him?" Trish asked, bouncing slightly. "That is fantastic; can I plan your wedding? I mean I do work for Diana's Dream Wedding Services now, it's sort of my job."

"You'll have this job for twenty-four hours, maybe. If you even keep it that long," I said, standing up and walking out onto the stairway balcony.

I looked down and saw Austin standing in the bottom of the store with a guitar in his hands and Dez playing on the piano. When he locked eyes with me he started to sing.

_Words don't come easy, without a melody_

_I'm always thinking' in terms of do re me_

_I should be singin', playin', laughin' with you_

_Instead I'm all out of tune_

_But what you don't know,_

_You lift me off the ground_

_Your inspiration,_

_You helped me find my sound_

_Just like a bass line and halftime you hold down the groove_

_That's why I'm countin' on you._

_And if I heard you on the radio_

_I wouldn't want to change a single note_

_It's what I'm tryin' to say all along_

_Baby, you're my favorite song._

I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes when he strummed the last note of the song. I walked down the stairs slowly and he met me in the middle. He threw the guitar over his shoulder and took my hands in his.

"I'm an idiot. I'm not a people reader and I can't tell their feelings most of the time. But I do know what my feelings are and they're for you. I'm in love with you, Ally Dawson," he said, smiling at me.

I felt my heartbeat accelerate when I realized what he just said. "Austin, does this mean that you want to be with me instead of Noel? I don't understand what's going on."

He sighed and sat down on the steps, pulling me with him. When I was in front of him he said, "I went out with her and all I could think about was you. Your beautiful eyes and your smile; the way your music says everything that I ever wanted to say but couldn't find the words to. Ally, you're the one that I want."

"Oo oo oo," Dez sang from his spot at the piano. When he caught out glares he muttered, "I'm sorry; I thought you needed some Grease Lightening in your life. Guess I was wrong."

I couldn't help but smile when I said, "You're the one that I want too, Austin. I wrote both of the songs that you sang to Noel about you. It killed me to hear you sing them to her."

He let out a breath and said, "So I was the reason that you were crying? Man, I feel like a total douche now."

"Don't, you had no way of knowing. I should've hidden my book better than that," I said, looking down at our intertwined fingers.

"So I've told you about my feelings for you but you're yet to tell me about yours," he said, smiling at me. "Spill it, Miss Dawson."

I knitted my eyebrows together. "I just told you that I wrote two love songs about you and you still need me to tell you about my feelings?"

"Yep, I don't want any misunderstandings on the situation," he said with a grin. "I want you to know exactly what you're getting into."

I returned his smile and said, "Oh I know exactly what I'm getting into and I want it. I'm completely in love with you too, Austin Moon."

He dropped my hands and took my face in his hands, pulling me closer to him. He locked eyes with me before he crashed his lips down to mine. We both fluttered our eye lids closed and got lost in the kiss.

Our perfect moment was shattered when a whistle cut through the room. Dez was standing on the piano and Trish was jumping up and down. I smiled and leaned against Austin, taking in our friends. It seemed like they were more excited than we were.

"I thought you didn't how to write songs," I said sometime later when we were lying on the roof of the store and looking up at the stars.

"I thought so too. Maybe with music you just have to have an inspiration," he said, kissing the top of my head gently.

"You're quite the charmer, Mr. Moon. Calling me your inspiration and whatnot," I said, looking up at him from my spot on his chest.

"And you're quite the double take, Miss Dawson," he said with a smile.

"You're so corny; did you come up with that on your own?" I asked, sitting up.

He just shrugged his shoulders and laid his head in my lap. I started to run my fingers through his hair and thought to myself about how happy I was to be here. All the twists and turns that lead me here were so worth it.

Austin was worth it.

* * *

><p>Yep, this is the last chapter. I didn't expect this to be so short but I thought here would be a good time to stop. I hope you all liked it and thank you to those of you who did. I love each and every one of you sooo much :3<p> 


End file.
